Electronic home security systems are available for safeguarding and securing the perimeter of a home or building. Such systems typically include a means for arming the system and a plurality of sensors which detect the opening of a window, door, etc. or a movement within a prescribed area.
In many systems, the means for arming the system comprise a rectangular switch plate which is located on an external door jamb. The rectangular switch plate often has a blinking, light emitting diode or other visual indicator to signify an armed condition of the system. The visual indicator and system can be actuated by an electronic keypad or a key switch. In many systems, a key actuated switch plate has acquired a somewhat standardized appearance. The external appearance of such a key operated switch plate can, therefore, in and of itself act as a deterrent.